


Malec one-shots

by A_Smol_Bookworm



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Smol_Bookworm/pseuds/A_Smol_Bookworm
Summary: A bunch of sweet little one shots, open for suggestions!





	1. Chapter 1

“Mags!” Alec said, closing the loft door behind him. “I’m home!” When there was no response, he went to the kitchen to search for his love.  
What he found was what looked like a five month baby girl-with pitch black hair and bi-colored eyes, one blue, one green. He could see purple bands around her arms, just under her shoulders, a warlock mark-Wrapped in a blanket in a basket, the basked surrounded in glitter.  
A baby warlock. Alec stood there for a moment, staring at the baby, who was looking at him with a curious expression. He scooped the baby up gently, who giggled, looking up at his face. He turned around to see his love in a suit, watching him.  
“I see you met Etta.” Magnus said, smiling at the baby resting in his loves arms.  
Alec looked down at the baby lovingly, “She’s perfect.”  
Magnus’ gaze met Alec’s, and he got down on one knee pulling out a box.  
Inside it was a silver wedding band, with the words ‘Aku Cinta Kamu’ across it. Alec covered his mouth with his free hand.  
“Alexander.” Magnus said, “since the day I met you at that party, I have been shocked by your beauty and kindness. You are the most amazing person I have met in my 800 years on this planet, and I would love to spend the rest of eternity with you. Will you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, marry me?”  
“Yes! Magnus of course yes!” Alec said, crying in happiness. Magnus pulled him into a hug, careful not to hurt their baby.  
“I guess my surprise can’t be better than this.” Alec said, laughing as he wiped the last of his tears. Magnus looked at him in curiosity, and after handing him their daughter, Alec pulled up his sweater sleeve, revealing a new rune.  
“It’s a immortality rune.” Alec said, “Clary did it for me.”  
Magnus smiled, tearing up himself.  
“Forever and always.” Alec promised, pulling Magnus into a hug.  
“Forever and always.” Magnus whispered back.


	2. This isn’t a malec one shot but I wrote it and wanted to share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago, it isn’t too great! (Again it’s short I’m sorry) this is based of the cast, but the rest of this story is the books!

“Meet Nova.” Harry said to the cast, gesturing to his twelve year old daughter.   
“Hello!” She said, smiling sweetly. She was short, with black hair cropped short and excited ocean eyes. She wore a oversized white sweatshirt with #Malec written across the front and was holding a book. The cast made their introductions as Nova and Harry joined them at the table.   
“You like Malec?” Matt asked, reading her sweater. “Lots of fans seem to.”  
“Don’t get her started, she’ll rant about what the show got wrong in their relationship for hours.” Harry laughed.   
“No I want to know! I never read the books!” Dom protested. “Go ahead.”   
“Okay.” She said, taking a deep breath. “So um Lydia, she doesn’t exist. Alec was never meant to marry anyone. They go on their first date to a restaurant, and it ends with Alec falling down the stairs. Lets just say they really messed it up.” The cast was listening, surprised.   
“What else is wrong?” Alberto asked, genuinely curious.   
“Lets get this clear. JACE IS A HERONDALE.” Nova said, clearly annoyed. “Don’t search it up, it will show him as a Wayland, HE AINT A WAYLAND, AINT A MORGENSTERN, AINT A LIGHTWOOD, A HERONDALE.”   
“She gets mad.” Harry said, laughing at the casts startled expressions.   
“Oh, and Madzie? Don’t get me wrong, she’s adorable but, she isn’t supposed to exist. Magnus and Alec adopt a child in Tales from shadowhunter academy. A little blue skinned warlock they name Max, but they call him Blueberry. They adopt another child early in the dark artifices, a shadowhunter named Rafael. Madzie does not exist. And Catarina is supposed to be blue. Ragnor was supposed to be green too. Also, the aging is messed up. Clary is 16 in the books, Alec 18. Magnus is 800. So there’s that.”   
They all had a conversation about the books and the show, Nova passionately talking about all the characters and the plot.   
“You really like those books, huh?” Kat said, smiling.  
“As Will Herondale would say, ‘it was books that made me feel perhaps I wasn’t completely alone.’” Nova said, a perfect quote.   
“Favorite character?” Alberto asked.   
“No. I can’t chose.” Nova said, “Nope.”  
“Favorite ship?” Matt asked, laughing.   
“Malec!” She said like it was obvious. “By far my otp.”   
They chatted until late at night, laughing and learning more about each other.


	3. Face masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is way to convincing.

“Why are we doing this exactly?” A very confused Alec asked, looking at Magnus.   
“It’s good for your skin darling.” Magnus said, opening the face masks. The only reason Alec had agreed was the excitement in Magnus’ eyes when he’d suggested it.   
“Izzy used to beg me to do these with her.” Alec said, smiling at the memories. “She got Jace to do them a couple times, he still does them. Don’t tell him I said that.”   
Magnus laughed. “Okay, come here.” Alec scooted forward, Magnus meeting him halfway. He gently smeared the face mask on Alec’s face, fingertips carefully skimming over his lovers face as he spread it.   
Alec cringed, instantly hating the feeling. “Agh.” He said, moving his head back like he could get away from the mask.   
Magnus laughed again, handing Alec the container. “Here, help me.”   
Alec was a little less gentle, but Magnus couldn’t blame him. This was a nightly thing for Magnus, so he was completely comfortable with the mask. Alec continued to look disgusted.   
“Setting a timer for fifteen minutes.” Magnus said, tapping his phone. Alec groaned. “It’s seriously not that bad, stop being dramatic!”   
“Fineee.” Alec said, petting Chairman Meow.   
“I’ll let you pick the show we watch while we wait if you take a picture with me.” Magnus offered. “I won’t post it anywhere.”’  
“Mkay.” Alec said, scooting closer to Magnus.   
Magnus took out his phone, smiling and looking at the camera. Alec just smirked slightly and help up a peace sign.   
Magnus would never understand how Alec could make himself look so adorable and perfect at all times, and how he didn’t see it. Yet Alec said the same thing about Magnus.   
“What show?” Magnus asked, sitting down on the couch next to Alec and flicking on the tv.   
“You can choose.” Alec said, fixing the sleeves of his sweater.   
“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, getting a nod in response. He put on one of Alec’s favorite movies and checked the timer. Five minutes.   
They watched the movie, Alec occasionally answering Magnus’ questions. The timer went off, and Magnus led Alec to the bathroom.   
The pair washed of their face masks, Magnus’ face seemed to glitter even more than usual and Alec couldn’t help but admire his natural beauty. Alec’s face looked exactly the same to him, but apparently it didn’t to Magnus.   
“Alec hun, your skin looks great!” He said happily, looking at his lovers face. Alec gave him a smile, another thing Magnus loved that he was self conscious of. He hadn’t been wearing a retainer after his braces, and his two front teeth had a small gap in between them. Magnus said it was adorable.   
“Thank you for doing this with me.” Magnus said, smiling softly.   
“Whatever makes you happy.” Alec said, blushing.   
“I love you Alexander.” Magnus whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lovers lips.   
“I love you too.” Alec said, smiling.


	4. Without me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of au malec angst where Magnus is a jerk, based off the song without me by Halsey

“You cheated on me?” Alec nearly yelled, his blue orbs filled with anger.   
Found you when your heart was broke...  
Alec had been dating Magnus for over a year, Magnus had just recently broken up with the schools most popular cheerleader, Camille. Magnus had been so broken then. Alec had brought up his spirits.  
I filled your cup until it overflowed....  
Alec did everything he could for Magnus, showed him more love than anyone could ever imagine. He even got Magnus a stable job and helped him become bigger in the fashion industry. He was always faithful to Magnus, always.  
Took it so far to keep you close....  
Alec had declined his dream collage to stay with Magnus, going to a smaller one in New York instead. He’d given up his biggest dreams for this boy.  
I was afraid to leave you on your own...  
Magnus partied a lot...and Alec would often stay up late in the night to wait for a very drunk Magnus to come home to him.   
I said I’d catch you if you fall, and if they laugh then fuck em all...  
Alec had constantly dealt with the homophobic people they’d dealt with, even gotten kicked out of his home when he came out. He’d lost everything and Magnus had just sat and let him.   
Then I got you off your knees put you right back on your feet, just so you could take advantage of me?.....  
“Yes, I did.” Magnus said coldly. “Leave, Alec.”  
It had been six months since that, Alec was still heartbroken. He’d still get messages.   
Tell me how’s it feel, sitting up there, feeling so high but too far away to hold me?....  
“Alexander baby, I’m sorry I made a bad choice I miss you, please...”   
“Alec take me back I didn’t mean it..”   
Alec ignored them all.  
You know I’m the one who put you up there, I don’t know why...  
Magnus’ career was slipping, and he was falling quickly. Alec missed him, and he didn’t think he could take any more from the boy who’d hurt him so many times...

Maybe just one more try?


End file.
